


Filled With Love and More

by charity_hope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, OT5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/pseuds/charity_hope
Summary: Louis has a fantasy and being a good boyfriend that he is, Harry makes it come true.





	Filled With Love and More

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains unprotected sex. Please do not engage in such risky behavior unless you are sure everything is clean and safe. Remember, safe sex is good sex.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> xxLina

Harry loves fingering Louis.

 

Louis just gets very pliant and agreeable to anything as long as Harry keeps his fingers inside. It isn’t always that Harry can see Louis letting down all of his inhibitions and if by playing with his arse Harry can see Louis like this, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t do it. And Louis’ brain to mouth filter also seems to disappear the moment he has Harry’s fingers inside his arse. Like Harry can literally ask him anything and he will answer it truthfully just as long as Harry keeps doing that, yes, fuck please. Harry can’t count the amount of secret dirty fantasies Louis has whispers to him when his brain is too muddled to think straight with Harry’s fingers moving just the right way, making him into a mess of whimpers and gibberish words.

 

And he also can’t count the amount of times both of them have had amazing sex when Harry actually tries to make these fantasies to come true. So it’s not like he doesn’t get anything from it either.

 

Right now, his cock is rock hard as he enters his ring finger alongside his index and middle fingers inside Louis’ tight hole. Louis pants loudly, the side of his face pressed against the pillow as he lays on his stomach with Harry sitting on his thighs, preventing him from moving.

 

A loud moan leaves Louis’ lips when Harry crooks his fingers just right, grazing at his prostate and Harry feels his own cock twitches when Louis’ thighs quiver under him. He leans down, pushing his fingers further inside as he lets his chest pressed flush against Louis’ back. His sweaty skin slides against Louis’ as he places a kiss at the top of Louis’ spine.

 

“You like that?” he asks, mouthing at the spot under Louis’ ear and sucks on it, leaving his mark. His voice is rough and he is still amazed at how much Louis can affect him, even after four years of them being together. No one is even touching him and he feels as desperate as Louis, probably more. The soft little noises that Louis makes just spurs him on as he keeps fucking Louis with his fingers, making sure that he jabs at Louis’ prostate in each thrust.

 

“Yes… please… please don’t stop,” Louis whimpers, biting his lower lip as his eyes slip close at the pleasure he is feeling. “It will feel so good if…” Louis starts but stops with a choked out moan when Harry jabs extra hard on his prostate.

 

“What is it, baby?” Harry asks, skimming his lips all over Louis’ heated skin. His skin is flushed from his neck down to his back and Harry loves to see him like this, wrecked and completely shameless, moving his hips in tight little circles as he tries to get friction on his cock by rubbing it against the mattress.

 

Louis shakes his head before hiding it against the pillow, as if he is embarrassed by something and Harry is having none of that. He carefully dislodges himself from Louis but still keeping his fingers snugly inside as he lays next to his boyfriend, using his free hand to comb through Louis’ soft hair.

 

“Move, please,” Louis says, his words muffled by the pillow as he lifts his hips slightly, trying to get Harry’s fingers to move as he just lets them rest against Louis’ prostate. Harry presses a kiss on Louis shoulder and moves his fingers in circles, letting the pads rubbing against Louis’ prostate relentlessly.

 

“What was it you were trying to tell me?” Harry asks again, biting on Louis’ shoulder and licking at the wound to sooth it. Louis keens loudly, lifting his arse up, his cock dripping pre-come onto the mattress. Harry wants to turn him over and puts that cock into his mouth because it looks so delicious, red and hard and glistening at the tip.

 

“Nothing. For-ah-forget about it,” Louis replies, opening his eyes and turns to look at Harry pleadingly. Harry can see that there is something that Louis isn’t telling him, that Louis is unsure about something. And Harry hates that.

 

He pulls out his fingers, earning at whine from Louis and easily manhandles Louis’ smaller frame so that he now lays on his back. Harry can see that Louis’ chest is rising up and down rapidly, as if he has just run for miles and his hair is a mess. He looks absolutely perfect and Harry wants to wreck him even more.

 

Harry spreads Louis’ legs apart and places himself between them, loving the sight of his boyfriend splayed open and completely exposed to him. He skims his fingers over Louis’ red, puffy hole and preens at the sight of Louis shivering slightly from the touch.

 

“You want them back in?” he asks, teasingly presses a tip inside and watches as Louis tries to push his arse down to take more. But Harry just holds Louis’ hips tightly to keep him from moving and just wriggles the tip of his finger around Louis’ rim.

 

“Please, please, please,” Louis chants, licking his lips, his eyes filled with desperation and need and Harry wants to give in but he also wants Louis to fall completely apart so he will loosen up and actually open up to Harry again. He pushes Louis’ legs open wider and leans down to swipe his tongue once over Louis’ hole, making the older man to jerk at the touch. “Fuck… fuck please…”

 

Harry has to shuffle closer and ruts against Louis’ thigh to ease the pressure on his cock as Louis keeps begging. Louis licks his lips and reaches his hand down to wrap around his own cock but Harry slaps it away, earning a whine from Louis.

 

“Come on, Lou. Tell me. What will feel good?” To wound Louis up even more, Harry presses a kiss on his hole before licking it a few times. He then sits up again snubs his thumb against the puckered hole. Louis closes his eyes, his chest rising and falling as his mouth opens and closes a few times.

 

“Cocks… cocks inside me,” he begins, still not opening his eyes. Harry wants to point out that it can easily be arranged. He loves fucking Louis, watching his boyfriend taking his cock so beautifully and perfectly. But then he pauses. Did Louis just say ‘cocks’? As in plural? Louis whines, pulling Harry out of his confusion as he wriggles his bum, making Harry’s thumb to be pushed a little inside. Harry pushes in more, loving the tightness of Louis’ rim around his finger. “Inside me. A cock in my arse. And in my mouth. Fuck!”

 

Harry tightens his grip on Louis’ hip, sure that he’s leaving crescent shape marks from his nails digging too hard into the skin. “At the same time?” he asks because he has to. He has to get Louis’ confirmation.

 

“Fuck… yes. And more. More inside. One after the other. Fuck!” And just like that, Louis comes with a shout, his eyes squeezed too tight, a tear leaking out, his cock spurting untouched. Harry watches in amazement as his boyfriend came apart without being touched except for the tip of his thumb pressing against his rim.

 

Louis is still shaking a couple of minutes later, his cock twitching as if he’s over-stimulated and his eyes are still shut. Harry pulls his hand away, making Louis whines at the loss of contact and tries chasing it by raising his hips, as if asking for more even though he has just come. Harry brings his hand to Louis’ stomach, smearing his cum and watches as Louis’ cock dribbles a few more drops of cum.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry groans, leaning down and capturing Louis’ lips with his in a hot, possessive kiss. He can’t help but feel a fit of jealousy burning through his system at the thought of someone else fucking his Louis, fucking his mouth. But he also remembers how Louis falls apart just fantasising about it. Harry doesn’t know how that makes me feel but he’s now hyper aware of his own cock, hard and heavy between them.

 

Louis wraps his legs around Harry, pulling him closer, Harry’s cock pressed snuggly against his hips. “Fuck me,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips, opening his eyes. Harry pulls off, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

 

“You sure? You just came,” he points out but when he looks down, he notices that Louis hasn’t even gone soft. “Fuck, Lou. You’re gonna kill me,” he says, once again, leaning down and locking his lips with Louis’. His hands roam every part of Louis’ body he can reach, his neck, his chest, his stomach, before resting on his hips.

 

“Please, need it inside,” Louis says, thrusting his hips up impatiently.

 

Harry has to bury his face against the side of Louis’ neck to brace himself so he will not come just yet. It feels like he has been hard for eternity and Louis’ soft whines and begging just make him harder, if that’s even possible. Taking a deep breath, he untangles Louis’ legs from around him and pushes them so that his thighs meet his chest, exposing his hole. It’s fluttering and looks so ready to be fucked and Harry thinks he’s going to die if he doesn’t get inside his boyfriend soon.

 

“Lube,” he says in strained voice in which he receives a head shake from Louis.

 

“Don’t need it. ‘M so ready.”

 

“Fuck!” Harry groans, biting at Louis’s shin that is pressed against his shoulder before gripping at his own cock and guides it towards Louis’ waiting hole. He teases the ring of muscle by rubbing the tip of his cock against it, smearing his pre-come around. Louis gasps when the head snags a little at his rim and whimpers when Harry starts to push in slowly.

 

Louis lets out a long, drawn out moan as Harry keeps pushing in until he’s bottomed out. Both of them are panting, breathless. Harry wants to wait until Louis is used to the feel of his cock inside, wants nothing more than for his boyfriend to be as comfortable as possible. But it seems like Louis has something else in his mind as he immediately moves his hips, urging Harry to start fucking him.

 

“Fuck me. Now,” he demands, wrapping his arms around his own legs respectively to pull them more apart. Harry is overwhelmed with pleasure as he curses low under his breath and starts fucking Louis in earnest, thrusting in and out in fast, jerky movements. He doesn’t have enough coordination in his current state to make his movement more finesse but Louis doesn’t seem to mind if the sound of his moaning is any indication.

 

“Fuck… you feel good,” Harry manages to get out as he puts his hands under Louis and pulls him up, making Louis to release his own legs and starts riding Harry like that. Harry begins to suck all over Louis’ torso, suddenly feeling a very strong urge to leave his marks all over his lover’s skin.

 

“Harry,” Louis moans, gripping at Harry’s shoulders as his head lolls to the side, giving access for Harry to pepper more kisses and nips on the side of his neck. “Wanna feel you, please, please.”

 

“Yeah? Want me to come inside?” Harry’s breath comes out in short little bursts, feeling his orgasm approaching rapidly. Something familiar is coiling in the pit of his stomach, winding tighter and tighter.

 

“Yes, yes, please. Fill me. Please.” Louis keeps bouncing up and down Harry’s cock, licking his lips as his own cock bobs up and down along with his movement. It was hard and full and Harry knows that Louis is close again.

 

“Gonna come,” Harry whispers against Louis’ neck, moving his hands down to Louis’ arse and cups it and pulls at the cheek to spread them apart. Experimentally, Harry trails one finger down and touches lightly against Louis’ rim where it’s already stuffed with Harry’s cock. He can feel Louis shaking above him and feeling bold, he pushes the tip inside, earning a shout from Louis as he tips his head back.

 

Louis’ body turns rigid, his shout cut short as he comes all over their stomachs for the second time that night. Harry lets Louis rides out his orgasm, moving his hands all over Louis’ upper back to bring him back as Louis’ eyes are glassed over. His hole twitches around Harry’s cock and Harry wants to come so badly.

 

“Lou… ‘m gonna come,” he says, grazing his teeth at a spot right under Louis’ ear. Louis just nods soundlessly, rotating his hips weakly as he places open mouth kisses along Harry’s collar bone. It took less than two minutes for Harry to finally shoot his release inside Louis’ warmth with Louis’ name falling from his lips like a mantra.

 

Harry doesn’t know how long they stay like that, pressed against each other with his softening cock still buried deep inside Louis until Louis lets out an uncomfortable whine and begins to untangle himself. Harry carefully pulls out, mesmerised as he sees Louis’ now obviously red and puffy hole leaking his cum. He has the urge to get down and lick the cum out of his arse but he knows Louis has just come twice and is probably too sensitive for that. So he just lays next to Louis, curling against his boyfriend, smiling in content.

 

“That was amazing,” Louis starts after a moment of silence. He is still a bit out of breath and he now looks completely wrecked and Harry is very proud of himself for being the one who makes his boyfriend to look like that. “I love you.” Harry smiles happily and wiggles close to Louis.

 

“I love you too,” he replies, pressing a sweet kiss at the corner of his mouth. Louis beams contently wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and resting his head against Harry’s chest.

 

“I know you wanna lick your cum out of my arse.” Harry sputters at Louis’ words, his eyes widening as Louis smirks mischievously. Obviously, after having come twice, Louis is back to his mischievous, confident self. He sucks a bruise right on top of Harry’s moth tattoo before getting up on all four right beside Harry, giving him a playful look. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

 

Harry groans, feeling his cock starting to twitch in interest again as he gets up and settles behind Louis. His mouth waters to see his cum dripping down the inside of Louis’ thigh. His hole looks properly used and Harry can’t help but to think of what Louis said earlier and imagines how his hole will look after he’s fucked by one cock after another.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters, leaning forward and wasting no time in swiping his tongue against Louis’ hole, earning a loud moan of pleasure from his boyfriend.

 

Harry licks Louis’ arse until he’s clean and Harry’s hard again. Louis immediately notices this. “Round two?” he asks, wriggling his eyebrows. It should look ridiculous but all Harry can feel is want pooling in his stomach so he pushes Louis down and presses the head of his cock against Louis’ hole.

 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Harry says, earning a giggle from Louis which turns into a moan as Harry pushes inside.

 

Harry really loves his boyfriend.

 

-

 

"You want us to what?" Liam asks. Aside from his raised eyebrows, his facial expression otherwise seems pretty undisturbed.

 

Earlier that day, Harry has called Zayn, Liam and Niall and asks them to come over. After Louis' confession last week, Harry and Louis had a discussion about it. Louis had said that it’s okay and Harry needs not to worry about it. It is just a fantasy, which knowing Louis, there will be a lot more of that from where it comes from. Harry however wants to make his boyfriend happy.

 

That is how they find themselves gathering in Louis and Harry's living room with their three best friends. Admittedly, at first Harry has a hard time getting used to the idea of having to share Louis with other men. But there is also a part of him who finds the idea undeniably hot. He will just see what will happen. If he doesn't like it, he will stop it. That is the deal he has with Louis.

 

"You want us to fuck Louis?" this time it is Niall's turn to ask. Similar to Liam, he doesn't show any signs of surprise or anything at all. Zayn as usual has his poker face going on. At times like this Harry starts to wonder if it's true after all what people say about the co-dependency in the band if things like this don’t even faze them anymore. Or maybe Harry and Louis’ sex adventures don’t surprise the other anymore. Either way, he is glad for it since he doesn’t have to explain himself more than he has to.

 

Harry looks at Louis who has started to flush at Niall's words. It's right then Harry knows that he has made the right decision after all so he nods.

 

"Louis, you want us to fuck you?" Zayn asks, leaning forward slightly, watching Louis for confirmation. Louis burrows closer against Harry, squirming a bit. Harry can tell Louis is already on his way to be completely turned on.

 

“Well, don’t flatter yourself. I didn’t exactly ask for you guys specifically. You are all right fit and everything but not _that_ fit. Harry just doesn’t trust anyone else,” Louis says, trying to go for his usual dry, sarcastic tone but Harry knows Louis just wants to cover up his getting worked up. Harry can’t wait to see him getting properly wrecked and losing his ability to speak coherent sentences. Harry pulls Louis and settles the smaller man on his lap, pressing a kiss on the back of Louis’ neck and relishes in the tiny gasp Louis let out at the small gesture.

 

“I’m already flattered, aww…” Niall coos, batting his eyelashes towards Harry from where he’s sitting on the floor next to Harry’s feet. Harry nudges his thigh a little with a foot just to make the blonde laugh which he does without fail. “So we really doing this?” Niall asks, his voice taking a more serious tone.

 

“If you guys are okay with it, then yeah,” Harry replies, shrugging the tug he feels at his heartstring at the thought. He can get through this. He can at least do this for Louis. “Louis wants someone to fuck his arse and his mouth at the same time, one after another. So this is where you guys come in.” Louis wriggles on Harry’s lap at the younger man’s words.

 

“You’re already worked up,” Liam notes and Harry quickly whips his head to look at Liam, hating the fact the other man can see Louis’ tells. But when he looks at Liam, he realises with a start that Liam isn’t even talking to Louis. He’s looking at Zayn who is sitting right next to him. Liam has his palm at the back of Zayn’s neck, massaging a little and Zayn leans into the touch. There is a glint in Liam’s eyes that Harry is familiar with because it mirrors his own whenever he’s looking at Louis and… oh… Harry thinks, filing the information away for the future. Right now, he has better things to discuss and do with his band mates.

 

“I have a few rules though.” Harry continues to nose along the line of Louis’ neck. “Well, actually only two,” he continues, gripping tighter on Louis waist. “First, no one can kiss his mouth but me.” Zayn and Liam share a look with each other before turning back to Harry and simultaneously nod. Niall just shrugs, indifferent. “And second, no one can touch his cock but me because this is mine.” As if wanting to prove his point, Harry snakes one of his hands forward and cups Louis’ crotch through his shorts.

 

Louis lets out a low moan, only Harry can hear but he knows that soon, Louis will be as vocal as he can get. He continues to fondle Louis’ balls through the thin material of his shorts, knowing that Louis has forgone his underwear in anticipation of what is to come. Harry feels Louis is getting harder in his hand and he smirks against Louis’ skin, nipping lightly at the spot beneath Louis’ ear with his teeth, knowing how much it drives Louis crazy.

 

“Babe…” Louis whines, squirming in Harry’s lap and effectively grinding his arse against Harry’s own cock which has started to rise in interest. Harry doesn’t hesitate to slide his hand into Louis’ shorts and grips at his cock, almost fully hard now. Louis bucks his hips up at the contact, biting his lips and gasps in surprised pleasure.

 

“Oh, we’re starting now?” asks Niall, looking at the other men in the room before his eyes fall back on Louis who is now writhing on Harry’s lap, obviously enjoying having Harry’s large hand stroking his cock, up and down, his thumb collecting the pre-come before spreading it down his length to make the slide easier and smoother. Harry shoots a look at Niall, eyebrows raised and a smirk adorning his lips.

 

“Sure. If you’re up for it,” Harry replies. Then, in a lower tone reserved only for Louis, he continues, “he can’t wait to take your cocks. Can’t you, Louis?” His grip tightens and his movements get faster. Louis has started to pant harshly, his chest rising up and down rapidly as he tries to buck his hips to Harry’s jerking motion. However, Harry’s other hand holds him firmly in place and there’s nothing Louis can do but just to take it.

 

“Please… please,” Louis moans, rolling his head back, exposing his neck. Harry spares a glance towards Zayn who’s gripping on Liam’s thigh, his knuckles turn white as he watches Louis and then he looks at Niall, who’s now rubbing his own crotch at Louis’ blatant reaction to Harry’s touch. The only one who seems almost unaffected is Liam but Harry can see the flush that has spread down his neck.

 

“Fuck, Lou. You’re really into this,” Niall curses, popping up the button of his jeans and unzip it before shamelessly pulls down his trousers along with his pants. He shrugs at the look Zayn and Liam give him. “What? Might as well get naked now.” And with that said, Niall pulls his shirt over his head and throws it onto the floor, now as naked as the day he was born. He isn’t exactly fully hard yet and Harry wants to change that.

 

“You want Niall’s cock in your mouth, babe?” Harry asks Louis, taking his hand out of Louis’ shorts and pushes his boyfriend off his lap. Niall, looking delighted, stands up and waits as Louis scrambles to get to his knees in front of the blonde.

 

Louis looks up at Niall for a moment, as if asking for permission so the blonde nods his head, cursing softly under his breath when Louis wraps his nimble fingers around Niall’s cock, giving it a few pumps before opening his mouth to pop the head inside. He doesn’t start sucking immediately, just sorts of licking around the head and runs his lips down the shaft to lick Niall’s balls before coming up again to tease Niall’s slit with the tip of his thumb.

 

Niall then removes Louis’ small hand from his cock, replacing it with his own and using his other hand to cup Louis’ chin and coax Louis to open his jaw. Louis immediately puts both hands behind his back and lets Niall feeds his cock into Louis’ mouth, slowly, inch by inch. Harry watches for a moment, not realising how hot the scene is when he’s looking from this angle. Usually, he’s the one towering above Louis, watching Louis’ eyes staring back at him, lips stretched thin around his thick cock. But now though, seeing his boyfriend taking someone else’s cock makes his stomach flips and his heart is filled with mixed feelings. He isn’t sure which one is more dominant, jealousy or arousal.

 

“Fuck, his mouth feels so good,” Niall moans, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair and pulls. A louder curse falls from the blonde’s lips when Louis lets out a loud groan at having his hair pulled. Louis opens his mouth wider to take Niall deeper and soon enough, Harry can hear the sound of Louis gagging slightly as the head of Niall’s cock hits the back of his throat. Louis is relentless though, keeps pushing, saliva running down from the corner of his mouth down his chin and Harry has to press the heel of his palm against his own dick to relieve the pressure. “I’m not gonna last long. Fuck, you’re really fucking good at this. Your mouth feels like a vacuum. Yeah… keep sucking,” Niall babbles, thrusting his hips minutely to fuck Louis’ throat as the older man just takes it, eyes watering but a look of pure bliss and complete lust cloud over them.

 

While Niall is busy having his brain sucked out of him through his dick, Zayn has left his place from next to Liam and is now kneeling behind Louis. For a moment, he looks at Harry, as if asking for permission to touch which Harry gives a curt nod of approval. Zayn puts both his hands on Louis’ hips and pulls, making Louis pops Niall’s cock out of his mouth with a gasp.

 

“Just let me open you up, yeah?” Zayn says gently, leaning down to place a kiss on a dimple just below Louis’ spine. Louis lets out a whine at that, burying his face against Niall’s thigh and mouths at the skin wetly as he lets Zayn moves him around so he now has his arse stuck in the air with his upper body braced against Niall’s legs. Slowly, Zayn pulls Louis’ shorts down past his arse and lets it pool around Louis’ knees, refraining Louis from spreading his legs further apart. But it doesn’t stop the older man from trying though. “Your arse is perfect,” Zayn murmurs against Louis’ skin and slowly moves his lips lower and lower until they reach his crack.

 

“Zayn…” Louis lets out a whine, whimpering slightly when Zayn brings up his hands to spread his cheeks apart and presses a dry kiss right on Louis’ hole before pulling away. Before Zayn has to say anything, Harry tosses a bottle of lube that he has brought down with him in preparation for this. Zayn just sends a smile to Harry’s direction, not wasting time in uncapping the lube and coats a couple of his fingers with the sticky substance. “Ah… yes…” Louis hisses when Zayn wriggles a finger into his hole, just teasing the rim and not penetrating deep enough.

 

Niall cradles Louis’ face with his hands and guides his jaw to once again open up to take Niall’s cock into his mouth. Louis whines around Niall’s cock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Zayn pushes his finger deeper at the same time Niall thrusting his hips so that his cock hits the back of Louis’ throat. After a moment, Niall starts fucking into Louis’ mouth again, fingers tangling into Louis’ hair as he uses that as a leverage to move Louis’ head to bob up and down his cock. In the meantime, Zayn has worked on a second finger into Louis’ hole and has started fucking Louis’ arse with his long, skinny fingers in harsh jabs that has the older man panting around Niall’s cock.

 

“Bet his fingers feel good,” Liam comments and Harry startles for a moment, completely forgotten that he is there from how silent he has been since they start this. Harry spares a look at Liam and notices that Liam has lost his shirt and his jeans undone as he fists his cock at the sight of Louis being used by his friends. The thought makes something hot and heavy settles in the pit of Harry’s stomach and now he no longer doubts his decision about doing this. Watching three other men going crazy and taking turn on his boyfriend is strangely a huge turn on for him.

 

As Harry comes to term with his realisation, Liam has finally moved from his position on the couch and is kneeling in front of Louis, next to Niall, one hand gripping around the base of his cock and slaps his cock against Louis’ cheek, smearing the pre-come that has started to bead at the tip. Louis lets go of Niall’s cock and gulps a huge intake of breath before sinking down to envelop Liam’s cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks hard. Liam swears loudly, pressing a hand to the back of Louis’ neck and pushes a little. Liam is big, almost as thick as Harry’s and a bit longer and Harry can see Louis has to struggle a bit to take Liam but Louis is nothing but persistent and soon enough, he already gets most of Liam’s cock in his mouth and Liam is cursing louder as Louis brings up one hand to replace Liam’s hand on the base of his cock and pumps what he can’t fit in his mouth.

 

“Niall, he’s ready,” Zayn says after a moment, his fingers twisting and scissoring inside Louis a few more times before he pulls them out, much to Louis’ dismay if the small whine of protest coming out of his mouth against Liam’s cock is any indication. Niall gives Zayn a thumb up as he moves to take Zayn’s place behind Louis and presses the length of his cock against Louis’ crack, not really pushing in but just rubs his cock, letting the head catches at the rim a few times.

 

“Fuck me, please,” Louis says after pulling off from Liam’s cock, his voice already shot to hell and so raspy already. His lips are so red and used and Harry wants more than anything to have those lips around his own cock but he waits. This is about Louis and besides, he is enjoying the show. Niall just chuckles good naturedly, as if he isn’t bare-ass naked and about to fuck his own band mate as he grips one of Louis’ arse cheeks his hand and finally, much to Louis’ content, presses the head of his cock against Louis’ hole and pushes slowly. “Oh, yes. That’s so good. Fu-,” Louis is cut off when Liam just shoves his cock back into the wet cavern of his mouth and starts fucking his hips in earnest.

 

Niall takes that as a cue to start moving his own hips to meet Liam’s rhythm, both of them fucking into Louis from both ends. Louis grips both Liam’s thighs tightly, as he just takes it, the corner of his eyes glistening with tears and drool dripping from his mouth down his chin. He’s completely debauched and his cock is red and hard between his legs even though no one has touched him there in a while.

 

“Fuck…” Liam hisses, pushing Louis’ head down until Louis chokes on his cock and keeps him there for a few seconds before letting Louis’ go. It should be unattractive with the way Louis’ nose is runny and half his face wet with spit, tears and Liam’s pre-cock but it only serves to spur him of as he eagerly takes Liam in again, as if revelling in the feeling of choking on a cock.

 

Liam and Niall keep moving, fucking Louis together from both ends as Louis starts to lose himself in the middle. Harry can tell that Louis is so close to coming, his body shaking with pleasure, toes curling into his feet. “You’re such a cockslut, aren’t you, baby?” Harry goads, palming himself through his pants. By now, he and Zayn are the only ones fully clothes and he isn’t sure why they haven’t stripped off yet. As if reading his mind, Zayn starts to take off his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor, along with his pants and goes to kneel behind Liam.

 

He whispers something in Liam’s ear, causing him to let out a curse and his hips to stutter, fucking into Louis’ mouth jerkily. Zayn smirks before latching his lips at the column of Liam’s neck and sucks, both hands snake to Liam’s chest to play with his nipples. “You two? For real?” Niall asks, voice breathless. He shakes his head and chuckles lightly, puffing out a breath as he pushes in deep and starts to moves his hips in tiny circles.

 

“Shut up,” Zayn mumbles without heat as his lips skim against Liam’s skin. Zayn then does something that makes Liam’s hips stutter to a stop as he lets out a long, drawn out moan. Louis splutters, trying to swallow as much as his can as Liam comes inside his mouth, his own orgasm crashing through him like a Tsunami.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…” Niall curses, his grip on Louis’ hips tighten and Harry smirks, knowing full well how Niall is feeling, having Louis’ ass clenching around his cock. The feeling is exquisite. “You can come untouched? Fuck! That’s hot.”

 

Harry finally moves from where he has been sitting and takes a place next to Liam, pulling Louis’ face up from Liam’s cock and captures his mouth in a searing, possessive kiss. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he can taste Liam on Louis tongue. After a few seconds, he pulls off from the kiss, earning a needy whine from Louis.

 

“Oh, he can do a lot more than coming untouch. Right, Lou?” Louis preens loudly when Harry grabs hold of his still hard cock and gives it a couple of pumps before removing his hand. Harry then steals a look towards Zayn and Liam and raises his eyebrows at Zayn when he sees the man has two of his fingers buried deep inside Liam’s arse. Liam is panting heavily, leaning his back against Zayn’s chest as his cock glistens with his own cum and Louis’ spit.

 

“He’s still hard. Fuck, I’m close,” Niall pants, the sound of his hips slapping against Louis’ arse getting louder and faster as he fucks with abandon. Louis keeps letting out this moan that goes straight to Harry’s cock as Niall’s movements get more erratic and out of control. After a few minutes, Niall stills, his mouth gapes open in a silent scream. “Oh shit,” he mutters after a few seconds, giving out a full body shudder as he pulls out his cock from Louis’ hole. Tentatively, he runs his thumb over Louis’ puffy hole and pushes his cum that has started to dribble out back in. “That’s so hot,” he repeats, letting out a tiny chuckle before removing his hand from Louis and slumping down against the couch, taking his breath.

 

“My turn,” Zayn says, pulling his fingers from Liam’s arse, earning a whine from the other man. Oh, Liam is almost as needy as Louis is, Harry notes as he shares a look with Zayn. Zayn moves to sit on the couch, his leg next to Niall’s shoulder. “Come here,” Zayn beckons for Louis. Harry helps to move Louis and manoeuvres him so he’s straddling Zayn. “You okay?” Zayn asks. Louis just nods silently, his brain too muddled for words as he lowers himself down onto Zayn’s cock.

 

“Oh… oh…” Louis moans, eyes squeezed shut as Zayn’s cock enters him. He doesn’t take his time to adjust to the feeling of being filled again. Instead, he immediately rises up and goes down again, fucking himself on Zayn’s cock. There is a wet, squelching sound from Niall’s cum being pushed out by Zayn fucking into Louis and it sounds so dirty and so hot at the same time.

 

Zayn’s head falls back as he closes his eyes for a second before he opens them again and throws a look towards Liam who’s still kneeling where Zayn has left him. “Liam’s still hard,” Zayn comments, eyes focused on Liam’s dick and sure enough, Harry realises, Zayn is right. Liam is still hard. Zayn removes one of his hands from Louis’ hips and beckons Liam to come closer. “Harry,” Zayn calls.

 

“Yeah?” Harry answers, throat tight as he watches his boyfriend losing himself on their friend’s dick. Niall is fondling his own balls lazily, his cock not yet hard again after his orgasm but Harry is sure he isn’t far behind to get ready for another round.

 

“Think Louis can take two cocks in his arse?”

 

At Zayn’s words, Louis moans loudly, hips stuttering as his cock jerks. Harry’s own brain seems to black out for a few seconds at the suggestion before he comes back to reality. Liam has moved behind Louis, plastering his chest to Louis’ sweaty back. Harry can’t find his voice to speak so he makes his way to his boyfriend and presses his lips to Louis’ ear.

 

“You want this?” he asks, one hand coming up to play with one of Louis’ nipples. Louis mewls loudly, gyrating his hips against Zayn’s earning a hiss from the younger man. With that reaction, Harry doesn’t need any more convincing. He leans down and sucks a bruise on Louis’ neck as he takes Louis’ cock into his hand, running a thumb over Louis’ head that has been dribbling pre-cum. He helps Liam to still Louis’ hips as Liam aligns his cock over Louis’ already occupied hole. “Tell us if it’s too much, okay?” Harry whispers. Louis licks his lips and nods, grasping at Harry’s hand that is on his cock and holds it tight.

 

As Liam’s pushes in, a loud, guttural moan rips its way out of Louis’ throat and Harry quickly latches his lips onto Louis’ mouth, swallowing his moan with a kiss. Louis removes his hand from its tight grip on Harry’s and wraps his fingers around Harry’s aching cock. Harry hasn’t realised how hard he has gotten from the whole ordeal but finally having his cock touched, he feels as if air has been punched out of his lungs as his kiss with Louis deepens. Liam leans forward, the same time as Zayn and both of them meet in a clash of teeth and lips over Louis’s shoulder.

 

-

 

“Thanks,” Louis mumbles as Harry helps to lay him down onto their bed. The rest of their friends are passed out cold in the guest room as Harry excuses himself to take care of Louis. Louis has a dopey smile on his face, his eyes still glassy, as if he’s not quite yet reached the earth from the cloud nine. Harry won’t blame him though, tonight has been an adventure, for both of them.

 

“I love you,” Harry says, pressing a soft, loving kiss on top of Louis’ head as he reaches for the wet flannel he has prepared by the bedside table and wipes Louis’ body. Louis giggles, trying to move from the touch, as if the soft friction of the cloth against his sensitive skin is reigniting all of his nerve-endings. Harry smiles fondly at his boyfriend as Louis pushes at his hand gently and pulls Harry in for a kiss.

 

“You still haven’t fucked me,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips and as if to make his point, his grazes the back of his hand on Harry’s cock.

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Louis answers instead.

 

Harry curses under his breath, sitting up and spreads Louis’ legs. Another curse falls from his lips to see how used and fucked up Louis’ hole is, clenching and unclenching around nothing. Harry reaches out one hand and runs a finger over the puffy hole and Louis jerks, sensitive. “Lou…” Harry whispers.

 

“Still want you. Always want you.”

 

Without another word, Harry leans down again and captures Louis’ moan as he pushes his cock in, where they fit together like two puzzle pieces.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un-beta-ed and un-edited so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I apologize if the ending sucks. I started this in 2016 and never got to finish it because I was never able to get the last scene right. But then I just went fuck it and decide to post this because I hate seeing it in my folder but not doing anything with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> xxLina


End file.
